


Snake Bite

by lolliipxps



Series: Mutual Affections [1]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Minor Violence, Multiple Point of Views, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Snakes, mature for possible language, maybe slightly OOC, mild violence, no beta because we die like men, what even is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolliipxps/pseuds/lolliipxps
Summary: When Malcolm gets bitten by the snake, it turns out Dani feels a little more strongly about the profiler...
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Series: Mutual Affections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511420
Kudos: 47





	Snake Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts).



> Takes place loosely before "Self care 101"

There was nothing remotely interesting about Dani Powell. She was just like any other person, regardless of gender, he’d had the pleasure of working alongside. That’s why he  _ thought _ . Yet there was this strange feeling in his stomach, a sensation he couldn’t quite comprehend, and one that directly combated the aforementioned mentioned assessment. 

Additionally, Malcolm mentally noted a certain change in Dani’s facial expressions on several occasions already in their short time of knowing one another. Predominantly during the occasions where he was acting more carelessly. For instance, when he lured the snake off Edrisa’s leg. She was making that same reaction now. 

“Just listen to what Gil says and stay back, okay? You don’t know what to expect in there.”  _ You’re only a unarmed consultant.  _ Dani’s voice was laced in poorly hidden concern. 

Malcolm  _ did  _ give them the benefit of the doubt, despite the urge to instantly follow them in. Each passing moment, however, he took a long step forward and the sounds he was hearing? The roars from what sounded like lions, or some large feline, and the high pitch chirping echoing along the walls. Well they were intriguing to the mind, beckoning him closer with ease.

Needless to say, he slipped in unannounced, surveying his surroundings until he spotted Gil. “He’s a black market dealer.” He proclaimed with excitement.

“Dammit Bright, I told you to stay back.” Gil gave a look of disappointment, but he wasn’t surprised. Dani shared the expression, but the concern was still lingering. (Or that’s what his mind deducted.)

Excitement, wonder, even the slightest bit of fear… Those were just a few thoughts and emotions coursing through him as he pressed forward in a different direction, creating the false idea that he’d retreated back like a good boy, seeing the Cheetah and various caged animals. He slowly started to raise his hand as Liam gradually peeked out, watching him closely and most definitely on edge. Paranoia was practically radiating off of him.

“Liam, we just want to talk.” Liam appeared as if he was thinking, only to instead opt to run away instead. Malcolm followed suit, easily catching up to his intended target. “Calm down, no need to do anything drastic, okay? Like I said, we just want to talk!” His words fell on deaf ears, much to his displeasure and next thing he knew a snake was being thrown like a projectile in his direction. The profiler fell back as a result, falling immediately into a crate. The wood of the crate broke into pieces,  _ cracking _ , giving away their location.

Dani had just swung around the corner when Malcolm got to his feet. “He went that way.” Malcolm pointed to his left, a mistake on his part. A mistake because Malcolm had all but forgotten the venomous projectile. Failed to notice the reptile hanging in the air, his fangs clinging to the fabric of his sleeve, even as Dani’s eyes went wide.

“Bright!” Dani shouted out and pointed at the dangling serpent. By the time Malcolm caught a glimpse of it, it was already too late. From one breath to the next, venomous fangs pierced through fabric and skin, injecting its venom upon contact. 

True to his nature, Malcolm careless shook the snake off, which wasted no time in slithering away. “Relax, I’m positive that it’s not that. Nothing to worry about, I promise!” A promise he couldn’t back up as he found that he could barely stand and would have fell if not for a panicking Dani.

“How could you be so careless and so stupid?” Dani snapped, keeping him as steady as she could, when each second that past his control of his body weakened marginally. “Bright? Stay with me okay? You have to stay with me!” The panic escalated as she shook his body, only to get a weak smile in response. “Dammit Bright, don’t do this to me. This isn’t funny!”

Malcolm tried to stifle a response but time wasn’t on his side and the last thing he saw was a tear falling down Dani’s face.

\---------

“Bright? Bright, answer me!” Dani shook Malcolms unconscious form vehemently. No smartass remark, nothing... “God dammit, answers me you bastard! Gil!”

“What’s going on here?” Gil rushed over to them, immediately looking Malcolm over, whose limp body had surprisingly remained in position. 

“Liam fled but Malcolm got bit.” Dani couldn’t keep her composure together, her hands shaking. “If we don’t get him to a hospital he may not last much longer.” 

“Get Malcolm to the hospital, J.T and I will take care of the perpetrator.”

\---------

Malcolm Bright was an idiot. A perfect, undeniably _ charming  _ and  _ stubborn,  _ idiot. How could he have not seen that snake? How, in his right mind, act so god damn carelessly all the damn time? Why did he have to put her in a position like this? Her  _ clever idiot.  _

Wait,  _ her  _ clever idiot? Why did  _ she  _ think that? He wasn’t hers or anyone else's, just someone she happened to work with. They hadn’t even know each other  _ that  _ long. So why was such an errant proclamation stirring around in her thoughts? There was no way she could feel anything for a man so careless, let alone the son of the surgeon!

...and yet there was, standing on the other side of a glass panel, staring into the room in which Malcolm resided.

Dani wouldn’t even have left the  _ room  _ if it weren’t for being told to do so. Some deep part of her  _ still  _ wanted to be in there, to make sure he would stay okay.

“The Doctor said she would be okay, Powell, stop freaking out…” Dani muttered to herself, to calm herself down. An effort which profiled minimal results. “God dammit, Bright, why can’t you be more careful and take care of yourself…”

“Excuse me, Ma’am?” The voice barely managed to get through to Dani, who promptly turned her attention to the source. A nurse. The woman must have finished giving sedatives. “Mr. Bright is sleeping now, you should come back later, give him time.”

By no means was Dani feeling remotely better, nor would she until she saw him conscious and back to his usual tricks… She was about to speak up before she was interrupted.

“Please, Ma’am. We can contact you when the patient is awake.” The nurse was insistent, already nudging her towards the door. “I assure you, Mr. Bright will be fine.”

_ ‘She’s right. You have to calm down and trust them. He’ll be fine, why should we worry?. ’  _ Dani frowned but did hesitantly exit the room.  _ “Maybe he does mean more to me than I thought.” _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt, but I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed typing it. :)


End file.
